A Night To Remember (Bolo X RottyTops Fanfiction Lemon)
by SomeRandomGuy282
Summary: a spicy fanfiction about bolo and rottytops from the shantae series.


A Night To Remember Bolo X RottyTops

(p.s this might be sort of my own head cannon for the story like how bolos gazebo is going to be a place here even though its never mentioned through out pirates curse or half genie hero or how shantae will not have her genie powers like in pirates curse, also you should play the games before reading this kek)

genera romance and comedy

it was a cloudy morning in sequin land slight raindrops poring throught the land with the residents local half genie hero Shantae patrolling the area for any suspicious going on's, just then she spots four bandits, the local bad guys the barons of sequin land squid baron, hypno baron, techno baron, and ammo baron, with techno baron riding the shoulders of ammo baron due to his small size along with the thief's carrying mountains of gold , 'STOP RIGHT THERE YOU NEFAERIOUS NEIRDOOWELLS' yells shantae in a slightly agitated tone but knowing the idiocy of the barons she isn't too worried.

'Oh no it's the genie brat' techno baron exclaims, what do we do? Do we nail her on head like hammer? Squid baron ask's, lets just zap her into oblivion hypno baron suggests.

No you idiots lets just get out of here, techno baron yells, don't worry I'll call for my crew ammo baron says, as he gets out an unidentifiable communication device, twitch vinegar do you read me over? Twitch and vinegar being ammo barons minions of sort's, when they finally pick up its twitch who answers telling ammo, 'sorry ammo were on our unspecified vacation so if you could buzz off that would nice' and after vinegar yells at twitch to go in the beach with her she yells ALL RIGHT JUST LET ME GO CHANGE INTO MY BIKINI' not realizing she hung up he says 'hello hell- DAMN IT' looks like those nimrods hung up, looks like well have to try and make a brief escape. considering shantae went to her childhood friend sky for some back up

'oh no those four morons again' exclaims sky and with a hauling shriek for her bird wrench,

but can't you handle them on your own shantae, no I can't because you know I lost my powers when risky took them and what not, oh right exclaims sky, and as sky and shantae go outside to fight the barons they almost make a grand escape, but shantae and sky have other plans for those theifs

mean while shantaes friend and sky's friendenamy rottytops is on her way to water town to see her pal bolo who she's had a crush on due to his funny and dopy personality man I can't wait to give bolo my "special gift" she whisper's to herself,

just then she here's footsteps and hides behind a tree wondering who it could be, but then she realizes its bolo holding a mace on his own patrol through out the stormy land, and with a little trick in mind she sneaks up behind him and pulls his bandana down to his eyes and says 'Gotcha honey buns' who goes there? Bolo asks, its me dork removing his bandana from his eyes, oh hi rotty bolos says in a cheerful tone.

Ive been wanting to see you bolo but I've been looking all over for you, oh really what is it that you want to show me, oh it's a super super duper surprise. Okay bolo said in a slightly concerned and confused tone

C'mon lets go rotty holds bolo by his hands accidently dropping his mace in the process

Woah ok slow down rotty whats the rush, I just want to really surprise you and my brothers aren't home so its perfect, why don't we just go to my gazebo bolo says, nah loser lets go to my home, ok bolo chuckles.

As they walk to her home she romantically grabs bolos hand hoping for him to blush and just as she thought his face started to turn bright pink, wh-why are you holding my hand bolo shyly asked, what friends can't hold hands rotty asked, OH no its not that its just that you've never done something like this before, well I guess its apart of the surprise tonight, oh crap we should probably hurry to you're home before it starts to storm as sequin land was being wrapped in pitch black thunder clouds.

After you my lady, ha ha very funny rotty As bolo and rotty arrive to her doorstep

Burr its cold in here as a blast of cold air hits bolos face, yeah we like the cold,

As it starts to thunder outside with hearable rain drops and that nice smell you smell when rain hits grass

As they walk to rotty's room she locks the door behind them with a huge grin on her face knowing what she was going to do this was going to be a loved filled night that bolo will remember for a long time.

So what's the surprise rotty bolo asked, open you're legs outwards rotty demanded

Wh-why bolo asked nervously with his face getting back to the pink it was when rotty was holding his had,

Come on just do it you scaredy cat, Alright Alright bolo said as he opened his legs outwards.

Now bolo be honest when answering this for me, do you think I'm hot and or sexy? WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?! Bolo exclaimed, just answer it for me dummy, ok well that's a semi-weird question to answer considering you're my friend, but if I had to be honest, yes I do think you are hot, bolo realizing what he just said started to feel a slight bulge in his shorts, ok this is getting weird, can I use you're bathroom real fast, NOPE, rotty giggled as she forced her arms to his legs on her bed, I know what's happening bolo, lets just say you're getting a getting a "bono" If you catch my drift, oh dear, bolo thought

As rottytops slides her finger down to his shorts on his bulge, his face starts to get as red as a tomato and he starts to develop a nervous smile.

She starts to grab both ends of his shorts are rip them off at the speed of light, bolo so nervous backs himself onto rotty's wall she gets to the same place he is and whispers to his ear "this will be a night you'll never forget" as she puts his back on her bed and hops on his chest and shoves her tongue down his throat as she releases her tongue from his mouth she asks, do you like that sweet cheek's, *pant pant O-oh god its So HOT! Bolo exclaimed

So I assume you want me to do more stuff with you? Yes I-I mean if that's all right with you rotty, bolo its not alright, its perfect as she grabs bolos throbbing member as strokes it very lightly to show his what to come, oh ah bolo whispered to himself, yeah you fucking like that don't you bolo rotty asked, of yeah, please do it harder bolo asked in a quiet and shy tone, oh I'll do more than that honey,as she gets on her knee's and starts to suck off his member, O-OH Dear FUCKing Hell Yes bolo yelled.

As she starts to suck it harder and faster bolo tells rotty in an exasperated tone, *ha rotty I'm gonn, I'm gonna cum, as he squirts all of his seamen all over rotty's face, as he had a nervious look she starts to lick up the seamen off of her bed while giggling, as bolo and rotty lie down next to each other in bed rotty ask's "how would you describe this night bolo"

This was the best night ever rottytops, As they both drift off to bed, the end.


End file.
